User blog:Lachlan Blake/Horatio Nelson vs Blackbeard.
This battle is part of my Deadliest Leaders tourney . Horatio Nelson, famous British admiral who won many battles but was finally killed while fighting on his ship! vs Blackbeard, (Edward Teach) the most famous pirate in history! Intimidated his foes by burning his beard! Both leaders will be fighting alonside four of their minions. Two leaders, which will advance to the next round! WHO IS DEADLIEST!? BATTLE: Horatio Nelson stood on the shore of Spain and looked through his telescope at the countryside, the Spanish general was meant to meet him here to discuss a peace treaty in the late afternoon. “It seems that this is a trap admiral,” said a British sailor as Nelson gave him the telescope, “I would be getting back on the ship, me”. “I’m afraid I have to decline midshipman, we have to wait, I don’t want anymore men to die, we shall wait for another hour”. Meanwhile, Edward Teach was walking along the beach with some pirates carrying a rowboat above their heads, their boat had been attacked by a Spanish ship and had sunk, and they were looking for a new one. “Captain, I see a navy ship further along the shore, it’s anchored not far out, doesn’t look like a hard steal.” Said a pirate. “Yes, we will take the ship. We will be stealthy and hide in wait for the owners, then we will attack.” Said Blackbeard. The pirates dropped the rowboat in the sea and started rowing. Nelson had waited for an hour but still wanted to wait for longer. “I’ll go back to the ship, leave the others here, I need to write a letter to the King”. Nelson was rowed back to the ship, which had been left with only five guards, in case of an attack by the Spanish on the land the rest of the ship’s crew had been deployed on land. He retired to his quarters and sat on his bed, taking off his hat. He stopped; there were fighting noises from outside. Suddenly a pirate burst out from hiding, cutlass in hand. Horatio grabbed his sword from his bedside and parried to first slash from the pirate, who kicked Nelson in the leg and head butted him. Nelson fell to the floor, but with a stab from his sword he impaled the pirate through the stomach. (Nelson: 5, Blackbeard: 4) The pirate fell clutching at his stomach as Nelson rose, taking a Sea Service musket from where it hung above his bed; he attached a bayonet to it, checked if it was loaded and walked to his door. It was opened to a scene of moonlit chaos, there was a guard at the door, but he fell to the side when Nelson saw him, he was slumped against the door with two bullet wounds, one to the neck and one to the shoulder, he reached for Nelson, mouthing something, but collapsed. (Nelson: 4, Blackbeard: 4) Nelson looked up, pirates where fighting his crew, and they were winning. One of the guards shoved his bayonet into the pirate he was fighting. “Admiral! You need to get out of here!” he said, pulling the knife from the pirate’s body and smashing his surprised face with the butt of the musket. (Nelson: 4 Blackbeard: 3) Nelson couldn’t leave his soldiers to the pirates, he turned and hip fired into a pirate who had broken off from the fight, knocking him backwards and over the edge of the ship. Horatio went to find Blackbeard. (Nelson: 4 Blackbeard: 2) The fight had broken off into a two versus one melee, the pirate was fighting two British sailors, one was reloading and one was using his bayonet, thrusting towards the pirate, who was using his pike’s length to his advantage, poking at the sailors to keep them away. It was a matter of time before the sailor would finish reloading, the pirate had to do something. “Please! Stop! I surrender, I was in the navy too!” Said the pirate. “Hey, Phillip, should we stop for the pirate, he was in the navy!” asked the bayonet wielding sailor. “Yeah, but only if he drops the weapon!” said the other sailor. The pirate dropped his pike; the sailor finished reloading and pointed the gun at him. “Big mistake, mate.” The pirate pulled out a flintlock pistol from behind his back and pointed it at the musket wielder; he kicked a fallen pirate’s cutlass into to air and caught it, pointing it at the other sailor. The pirate hit the musket out of the way and the shot went off into the air. “So, you can either be killed now, or join the crew”. “Uh, yes, I would like that very much, how about you Phillip?” “Yes, uh, I’m fine with that” The pirate ordered them to the mast and tied them there, removing all weapons from their reach. Then he turned and clubbed them both, knocking them out. (Nelson: 2 Blackbeard 2) Nelson could hear fighting noises, he walked around the corner to see Blackbeard, beard alight and smoking, he was fighting the sailor Nelson had talked to earlier. Nelson ran to help the sailor, who was parrying Edward’s brutal and unrelenting strikes from where he crouched against the ship’s railing, gritting his teeth and swearing. Blackbeard looked up at Nelson, but parried a blow from the sailor without so much as a glance, knocking the sailor back over the railing, holding on to a rope attached to the side. “Just run Sir! England needs you alive!” he shouted, trying to pull himself up. Blackbeard pulled out a pistol, aiming it at the sailor. “Move and the lad dies, or if you like, y’ can give me your ship, and I’ll let you live!’” Horatio stopped, looking at the pistol; the hammer was halfway to the cocked position. “That pistol isn’t even loaded!” yelled Horatio advancing with his sword. Blackbeard looked at the pistol, and threw it at Horatio, running back to where the fight had been, trying to find a loaded pistol, he saw the other pirate talking to the tied up sailors. “Jesus Christ mate, what’re you doing? Hand me a pistol!” commanded Edward. “Uh, yes captain!” Said the pirate, throwing his pistol to Blackbeard, who caught it. Horatio ran up to Blackbeard but he wasn’t fast enough, Blackbeard turned and kicked the admiral to the deck, pinning Nelson to the ground with his boot. “Any last words Admiral?” Before Nelson could speak a round flew past him, the sailor had climbed back up the rope and had shot Blackbeard In the arm. Blackbeard looked at the sailor and ran, cutlass in hand, tackling him onto the ground and stabbing him in the chest, leaving the sword stuck in the man and the wooden deck below. (Nelson: 1 Blackbeard: 2) Blackbeard turned to see Nelson punching the other pirate in the face and pushing him into the mast head first he then took a bottle from a nearby pirate’s corpse and smashed it over the pirate’s head. (Nelson: 1 Blackbeard: 2) Nelson turned to Blackbeard, sword in one hand and bottle in the other and charged, screaming as he did, but Blackbeard produced the pistol from behind his back and pointed it, laughing, at the admiral’s head. Nelson new no more. (Nelson: 0 Blackbeard: 1) Blackbeard read the pirate laws to the two captive sailors and woke the unconcious pirate, it would be hard work with such a small crew, but it was not far to a pirate safe haven Edward new, and the wind was blowing in the right direction. On the shore the English sailors saw in the dim light that their ship was leaving. WINNER: Blackbeard! Category:Blog posts